And she flew....
by Manda
Summary: This has elements of 10 and 7 in it...this story takes place after 7 and 10 end...major spoilers obviously...other than that, well...read it and find out
1. Default Chapter

And she flew...  
  
AN ~ Hi everyone! This is my first post in a looooonnnnggggg time...jeez almost two years I   
think! Sorry about the abscense but I'm sure ya'll don't care. Anyway, after watching the   
ending to 10 for the 2nd time (and after crying again too!) I decided to write this...  
This is only the 1st chapter...there will be another, I swear! This involves characters  
from FF7 and FF10 however the two worlds do not intermingle with another... Anyway, you  
probably won't understadn this if you haven't played both games...but whatever..well   
thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy...I love feedback...so please R & R! Thanx again...  
  
~Manda~  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes had glazed over...again. She stood there, strong, powerful, but not seeing   
anything that was happening. It was a common sight, too common.   
"Yuna?" Lulu called gently. The summoner snapped out of whatever trance she was in   
and turned to greet her friend. Her eyes were still their wonderful blue/green, but the magic   
that seemed to dwell inside of them had gone. Yuna gave Lulu a small smile and looked back   
over her shoulder at the village that was being rebuilt.  
"Are you okay?" asked Lulu. Yuna nodded.  
"Of course Lulu...I'm sorry, I just spaced for a minute." She made an attempt at   
another smile, but it fell short. Lulu shook her head slightly, acknowledging the lie.  
"I'm glad...Wakka wants to talk to you, though."   
"I'll be right over, then." Yuna responded and glances back at the village, her eyes   
quickly sweeping over the devasation that was slowly diminshing. Then she followed Lulu to   
the inn where the three of them were staying.   
  
~  
  
He sat ontop of the short stone wall, forever gazing out into the sea. It was his   
favorite perch and if one could not find him, then they knew he would here. Staring out into   
the vast ocean was therapy, he often said. He could just sit and think and not be disturbed.   
Sometimes he would pick up a pile of rocks and hurl them out in to the abyss, but mostly he   
just sat.  
"Yo dude...ya alright?" A passerby happened to say to him one day. He grinned as he   
turned towards the man.  
"Well...I'm great actually. Perfectly fucking fine!" Then he jumped down and began to   
walk away. The man scoffed at his back and mumbled something about crazy hobos then continued   
on his way. If he had known what a broken mess of a person he had just run in to, perhaps he   
would've been a little kinder, however the only people that did know were a thousand miles away.  
  
~   
  
Yuna ran the scene over in her head a million times a day. It was the only thing that   
ever made her truly be happy. She knew she was wasting away and that he wouldn't want her to   
do this to herself. Yuna also knew that Wakka and Lulu were concerned about her well-being and   
that she should be happy because she had vanquished Sin and restored peace to Spria, but...   
"The dreams that were lost...and the friends...never forget them..." Her own words mocked   
her state, she was a crumbling wreak. Heartsick, deathly heartsick. Oh, how she missed him. But,   
somewhere deep inside of her, Yuna knew that she must get on with her life. She was only 16   
for christ's sake, she had so many years ahead of her. The thing was, she had already experienced   
enough for an entire lifetime and she didn't know what to do with herself now. When you spend   
your entire childhood and young adult life knowing, expecting, that you were going to die...how   
do you get over something like that and move on?   
Yuna plopped down her bed in the inn and let a tear fall. She angerly wiped it away,   
however and stood back up again.   
*NO! I won't cry!* she said bitterly to herself. Yuna then stormed out of the room,   
trying desperatly to escape.  
  
~   
In the flow of time and existence, two souls met...  
  
END Chapter 1 


	2. Finding meaning...

Chapter 2: Finding Meaning  
  
  
  
~  
It was another day...another sun had risen...and yet, he was there. Perched atop his   
wall. Always...always the wall. However, something unexpected happened that day, someone  
called to him, by name. He turned suddenly, lost his balance, tumbled to the ground. Quickly,  
he looked up and came face to face with...  
"Red XIII?!" he cried, surprised and confused. The tiger grinned.  
"Cloud!" Cloud's mouth hung open, his bright blue eyes wide.  
"Wha..What are you doing here, Red XIII?" Cloud asked as he slowly stood up, staring  
at Red XIII in amazement.  
"I came here to see you, of course." He responded. "I've... we've all been searching  
for you, Cloud. Ever since you ran off..." Cloud quickly looked away, and leaned against his   
wall.  
"Yeah well, I couldn't stay with you guys...not in Costa Del Sol. I-I'm glad that you  
and the others had a chance to celebrate but..." He trailed off. It was now Red XIII's turn  
to be shocked.   
*What a difference!* he thought. *This is not the same man that I knew seven months   
ago. What happened?!*  
  
~  
Wakka heard a noise behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Yuna come bursting  
out of the door to her room. He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him.   
"Yuna?" he questioned when she came within talking distance. She looked up at him and   
Wakka noticed her face was a stone mask, no emotion. He was taken aback by this lack of feeling  
that Yuna was radiating.  
"Hey Wakka." Her voice was quiet, almost like the sound of a wounded animal. She had  
lost her fire. Wakka sighed.  
"Yuna...are you okay? You don't look to good, ya?" Yuna gave a small, sarcastic sort of  
snort.  
"I'm alright, Wakka. Everything's going to be alrighty..." Wakka fixed her with a look  
of combining concern and aloofness. He couldn't say anything to her, couldn't find the words  
that would mend her spirit, her soul. His own heart ached, but he daren't show it.   
"Where are you heading?" he asked.  
"I'm going to go onto the beach for a little while, I think. Stare at the ocean." she  
shrugged and gave a small laugh. He just nodded and watched her back as she left the inn.   
  
~  
  
"We have been worried sick, Cloud." Red XIII sat down in the grass as Cloud climbed  
back atop the wall. The man did not look at him as he responded, just calmly watched the waves   
roll.   
"I told you...I couldn't stay." Red XIII nodded his agreement.  
"Had I been in your place...I wouldn't have stayed either."   
"I meant to write, Red...I really did." said Cloud, his tone undermining his words.  
"Uh-huh..." There was an akward silence.  
"Is this what you do all day? Sit and stare at the sea?" Red XIII asked after a few  
moments.  
"Yeah...pretty much. The sea is blue...like her eyes." Red XIII hung his head with that  
last statement.   
"But... we killed Sephiroth and prevented meteor from crashing. Isn't that enough to  
make you happy?" He asked and waited, almost as if Cloud's answer would cure everything that   
was still wrong. Cloud sighed and began to speak.  
  
~  
  
Yuna walked slowly down to the shore and sat in the sand, not to far from the tide. She  
stared out into the blue, conflicting emotions welling up inside of her.  
  
*FLASH*  
His face as he held her that night in the lake.  
*FLASH*  
  
She shook her head to rid herself of the familair image. It caused her too much pain.  
*WHY?!* she yelled at herself. *Why are you so weak?! You have saved all of Spira, killed  
the most hated of all enemies and you are still here to talk about it! WHY are you breaking  
down?!* Yuna whimpered, but she already knew the answer to her self asked question.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah sure, we saved the world, killed the bad guy and brought about peace but..."  
  
~  
  
*Yeah sure, we saved the world, killed the bad guy and brought about peace but...*  
  
~  
  
"without her, life has no meaning..."  
  
~  
  
*without him, life has no meaning...*  
  
~  
  
END Chapter 2 


	3. Missin' you

Chapter 3: Missin' You  
  
AN~ Hey ya'll! Thanks for sticking w/ me this far... thanks to the two of you that have reviewed  
so far. I wanted to clear some stuff up...number 1. YUNA AND CLOUD DO NOT GET TOGETHER IN THIS  
STORY MUCH LESS EVEN MEET! ::cough:: yeah well... anyway. 2. This is a viginette (a story  
that basically gets inside the characters heads.) It does have a plot (at least I think it does  
::sweat drop:: :) ) And new things will happen I promise...Well anyway, here's the next chapter,  
thanks again for reading!  
  
*MANDA*  
  
Oh yeah..I forgot to this:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, yada yada yada....blah blah blah...THANKS!  
  
Oh and special thanks goes out to Tigerofthewind!!! YOU GO GIRL!!! WHOO HOOO!!!  
  
~  
"You really need to pull yourself together man." Red XIII, shocked by Cloud's words,   
said. Cloud still didn't look at him, continuing his endless stare into the sea.   
"She's gone. I'm sorry. But it's been 2 and a half years! You can't...you can't" Red   
paused, exasperated from the lack of response he was getting, but then continued. "You can't   
just waste away like this! Aeris wouldn't want that..." At the mention of Aeris's name, Cloud   
abruptly turned around. His eyes flashed.  
"I-" he began, almost shouting, but then took a deep breath and tried his best to calm   
down. He gritted his teeth. After her death ONE thing kept me going, kept me searching, kept   
me living.... Revenge. I didn't think, didn't feel, didn't sleep again until he was dead. I   
HELD IT TOGETHER FOR YOU AND THE OTHERS! Now... please... give me peace." He turned back around   
and did not see Red XIII slowly walk away.  
  
~   
Yuna lay down on the sand and looked up at the clouds. She still had not moved when Lulu   
saw her four hours later.  
"Yuna?" she gently called, not wanteing to startle her friend. Yuna lifted her head a   
bit, but ddn't say anything. Lulu walked over and sat down beside her.  
"Yuna?" she asked again.  
"Yes Lulu?"  
"There's someone here to see you." Lulu answered then stood back up.   
"Oh...alright, then." Yuna responsded.  
~  
  
When Yuna approached the town she could see the figure of a man sitting in a lawn chair   
in front of the inn. When she got closer, Yuna saw the man stand and walk to meet her. *This   
must be the person here to see me* She thought. * God he looks familiar* The man standing not   
a few feet from her wasn't old, in fact he looked to be in his late twenties. He was dressed   
in a black cloak and carried a sword in a sheath on his back. His hair was a light brown and   
his eyes...his eyes were green.   
"Ah! You must be High Summoner Yuna! Pleased to finally meet you!" He spoke. A strong   
sense of deja vu came over Yuna and she puzzled in her mind what this could mean. She was   
positive that she had never seen him before and his words had confirmed this, but...  
"Hello." she answered. "What can...what can I do for you?" The man looked surprised   
at the formailty but then gave a small laugh.   
"Ah, I see... You do not recognize me. I believe that you traveled to Zanarakand with   
my brother." His eyes twinkled and he laughed again.   
"One of my guardians?" Yuna asked, disbeliveing. "But...only Wakka had any siblings and   
his brother died." The man grinned again.   
"He did not mention me then... Just like the ol' bastard." He laughed again but then the   
man's face grew grave and serious. "Auron was my brother."   
  
~  
**Two souls roamed the heavens...conversing about this and that. Eventually the topics   
turned to their lost loved ones. A blonde haired missionary...said one...A beautiful summoner...  
said the other**  
  
~  
  
END Chapter 3 


	4. Sacrificing....

AN ~ Hey y'all! Thanks go out again to those of you who are reading this story...I do  
have one small favor to ask though, please! please! please! please! review! I love feedback!  
If you want, you can email me at Manda1149a@aol.com to tell me what you think! Alright,  
on to the next part...this..is...well...it is not plot beneficial at all! That will come back  
into play in chapter 5...anyway, this is just Cloud and Yuna expressing some thoughts on what  
the war and losing Aeris/Tidus meant to them. Enjoy!  
  
*MANDA*   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Sacrificing...  
  
A war...A battle...The settling of business... The final act of   
defiance... Life in these situation comes down to black and white, you or   
him. Sometimes it's him...sometimes it's you. You can't fight for weeks on   
end without giving up something. Most of the time, you lose your innocence,   
your will to live, your ability to feel; but other times you lose something   
much more precious.  
  
~  
Cloud:  
  
A war cannot be won without sacrificing something. The enemy must   
perish, must lose at all costs; yet to conquer them, you too must give up   
something.  
She died, two and a half years ago, to save billions of people. Her   
death prevented the world from being destroyed. She saved so many, yet...she   
was our sacrifice.  
You go into battle with the mentality that someone may die; you   
realize and accept this, or else you will never win. Someone will die before   
this war is over; if not today, than tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the   
next day. It doesn't matter, but it will happen. She gave up everything to   
allow my comrades and I the chance to live freely, without the cloud of   
destruction hanging over our heads. She was so strong...and as I watched her   
crumple to the ground, her blood flowing, my heart broke and my soul ceased   
to exist. I died along with her.  
  
~  
Yuna:  
  
His was an unnecessary death. After we won, after life had been   
saved, after the planet and it's inhabitants had been declared finally free,   
after all of this...after... Fate chose him, I guess. When you are fighting,   
especially in a seemingly losing situation, it is expected and generally   
known that you will lose someone. We were lucky, no one did. Yet irony it   
seems had a strange and twisted plan for him; our leader. He was ripped   
away, at the very moment we were supposed to be celebrating.  
Then life's path made us pay and suffer for all the wrongs committed   
against it. The man who loved and protected my father before me as well as   
myself, let his grasp on life disappear. We lost two members of our team on   
that awful day, two wonderful people.  
Fighting is not easy, you must prepare yourself physically and   
mentally, yet, in the end know that the emptiness will surround and enclose   
you. I lost the man I loved and in some ways I died with him. 


	5. Aetheon

Part 5: Aetheon  
  
AN~ Hey everyone...well I just got an email from someone who read this and   
asked if it was a TRF or an ARF (Aeris/Tidus resurrection fic) Well....NO,   
it's not. I feel that making this story into one of those would be degrading   
to the splendiness and realness of the ending. Tidus's death was the best and   
only way I would have chose to end FFX, it made the game surpass FF7, which,   
until now, I did not think was possible. Nothing has made the impact on my life   
the way that FF7 did at one time, and now...FFX...I want to thank Squaresoft   
for not giving us what we wanted...a happy ending.  
  
  
  
~  
Yuna looked up in surprise.  
"Sir Auron's brother?!" she said disbelieving but as she took in the man in front   
of her appearance, the more it made sense.   
"Heh, heh...yes...'Sir Auron's brother'." He laughed again.   
"Oh sir!" Yuna began to say, "your brother was a most trusted and loyal guardian.   
His services to me and my father before me-"  
"Thanks...yeah....I know..." The man interrupted Yuna. He waved his hand about his   
head as if swatting an annoying fly. Yuna gave him an odd look.   
"Do you...do you not want to hear-" But she was cut off again.  
"No no...it's not that at all, Lady Yuna. I loved my brother very much, it's just...  
Well..." He paused and his face became thoughtful. "I suppose the wound is too fresh." He   
turned his head away at that last remark, but then faced Yuna again...a smile played across   
his mouth once more.   
"I understand, Sir...."   
"Aetheon."  
"I understand, Sir Aetheon." There was a moment's pause as the two took each other in,   
recognizing the signifigance of the person standing before them.   
"Wha, erm...why are you here Sir Aetheon?" Aetheon chuckled and turned a bit red.  
"No need for formalities, Lady Yuna. You can just call me Aetheon." Yuna, surprised,   
nodded.   
"Then...call me Yuna, if you would Aetheon."   
"If you say so, La-...Yuna. Now, as to why I am here. Well, I came here because it was   
something Auron asked of me... It seemed, well...it seemed that he knew what fate had in store   
for him. After defeating Sin with High Summoner Braska, Auron returned home three times... Three times in 10 years...and on his thrid visit, he told my parents and I that he was going to be your guardian. Then....then he said the most peculiar thing..." Aetheon paused at these words, as if remembering his brother was a bit painful. Yuna could definitely relate to that, Tidus's death haunted her every day. Aetheon then continued.   
"'Yuna has a strange and uncertain future ahead of her. I promised Braska to watch over   
her, but...I am not sure that I will be able to keep this promise. Please, search her out   
after...after all of this is over, and make sure she is not suffering.' And so...I did..."  
  
~  
"He saved us. Almost single handedly. Are we just going to forget about him and let him   
waste away?"   
"He does not want our help, he wants to waste away...it's his decision I suppose."  
"But, people lose husbands and wives and children everyday...they don't break down..."  
"When someone finds their soulmate...well...its a very rare thing. When that person then   
sees the one the love ripped away...When they see a sword cut the thing that they love more   
than life itself, down. Well, that's when they lose it. I'm surprised he's still alive at all."  
"But Red---"  
"There's nothing we can do, Tifa. Let him have peace. Let him be..."  
  
~  
  
Fine  
  
Watch for part 6 soon! Review please! please please please! 


End file.
